Wires and Circuits
by HeartofSword26
Summary: Kakashi is good at fixing things. Gai x Kakashi one-shot, but you don't have to see it that way.


Author: HeartofSword26

Title: Wires and Circuits

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance

Summery: Kakashi likes fixing things.

Warning(s): Some SLIGHT GaiKaka, and I mean SLIGHT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

#)#)#)#)#)#)

Wires and Circuits

#)#)#)#)#)#)

Kakashi has always had an affinity for electricity.

Whether he's walking on the power lines, or fixing gadgets, he's never hurt by it. Gai personally thinks that is why he's able to use the Lightning Edge so well.

Gai had been the one to give it that name; Lightning Edge. Kakashi had saved him from being struck by a bolt of lightning called down by a Cloud ninja. And no matter what Kakashi said, Gai never believed himself free of the debt.

)))))

Kakashi was good at fixing things, whether they were alarm clocks, or radios, or digital watches. He even made a small business of it as a child; bring what's broken and all the metal scraps you have.

The metal scraps were for repairing and making tools. Gai had found that out when he was twelve. He had broken his alarm clock, and had taken it to Kakashi, hoping that it could be fixed.

Kakashi had used his screwdriver to open it, and after looking inside for a while, had begun nudging with a hook that he had made himself.

It had been a small thing, made from metal that he had worked in the local forge. Gai had watched in amazement as Kakashi pulled out several burned circuits, and replaced them with ones from his collection.

Then, after he had secured it shut, he'd handed it back to Gai, saying, "It should work."

And it did.

)))))

It was 4:00 AM.

Gai and Kakashi were sitting at Kakashi's two person table, inside his spotless kitchen (just like the rest of his apartment). Kakashi's apartment was actually very clean and more than habitable.

Gai thought of it as his home away from home. To him, it seemed like a warm inviting place. And, in that way, it reflected its master. Beneath a clean exterior, it was old beyond its years, with scars and pits.

But it was home, and it was a place where Gai always had a place at mealtime (one of the reasons why Kakashi bought a _two_-person table).

Right now however, Gai wasn't really thinking about parallels. He was watching as Kakashi fixed his old alarm clock and muttered techno babble to himself.

Whenever you brought something to Kakashi to be fixed, it was more or less mandatory to bring payment. He accepted money, but what he _really_ wanted was electronics and mechanics for his own machines.

Gai always brought something with him when he had the chance. He never felt right if he didn't.

Kakashi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Isn't this the clock I'm always fixing?"

Gai blinked twice before answering. "Yes, it is."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm always fixing your things, Gai. That's what turned my hair white!"

"Nonsense. The white of your hair is because of me, yes, but only because I was purifying your precious youth!"

Soft laughter filled the small kitchen, and the two traded comments and insults like that for a long while.

)))))

It was 4:49 before Kakashi finally closed the clock with a satisfied "There." Snapping himself back to reality, Gai dug in his pocket for the wires he had cannibalized from someone's junked VCR.

He put the table, explaining where they were from, and how he had gotten them. Kakashi wasn't really listening; his mind had completely disappeared when he saw the wires, and all he thought about was how he could apply them to one of his machines.

Gai stopped speaking, and watched Kakashi fiddling with the wires. Then he got an idea. As he turned it over in his mind, he liked it more and more. As he watched his eternal rival, he smiled.

)))))))))))))))

The Cloud ninjas live in the Lightning Country, so they use the lightning style; it probably originated from there.

Sorry it's so short, I was running low on time.....

Also, it has never made much sense to me why people think that Kakashi's apartment is filthy. Why would he live in a dump? So, I decided to be different! Now, Kakashi's place is not only clean, it has a neat freak living in it (no offense intended to neat freaks)!

Please read and review!


End file.
